Let Me Destroy You, Legendary Goku!
by Emperor Omega
Summary: A Goku vs. Cell Cell Games fight scene. 800 words. Don't blame me, I was bored. Read and review, please.


"Come at me," sneered Cell. "Let me see for myself what the _Legendary_ Goku can do."

Goku narrowed his eyes. There was a definitive note of over-confidence in Cell's voice. If there was one thing Goku hated more than vaccination, it was a villain who terrorized innocent people and then actually had the audacity to be proud about it.

"You leave death in your wake wherever you go, Cell!" Goku said. "It's time you paid for the lives you've destroyed!"

Cell seemed amused by what Goku said, which only served to infuriate the Saiyan further. Goku clenched his fists. _Patience_… he told himself. _His end is near_.

Around the Cell Games stage stood the rest of the Z Fighters. Most of them waited with bated breaths. Gohan felt icy water trickle down his spine, but he was too mesmerized to pay it any mind. He observed two of the greatest warriors in the universe about to have a faceoff. A moment later he realized the trickle was not water, but fear, or apprehension. It was a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on, the kind of which he had never felt before. He could barely breathe, partly because of the stifling heat the ki radiating from Goku and Cell.

Goku took his stance in the middle of the ring, taking deep breaths to lower the distinctive thrill of battle Saiyans felt. Even though he would never admit it, even to himself, but he felt alive while fighting more than anything, even more so than when he was sweaty and panting under the cover of darkness.

Cell, perhaps deciding he had given Goku far more time for contemplation than was wise, disappeared, the cocky grin still plastered across his face.

The spectators unanimously inhaled sharply.

_Tring_! Goku heard the unmistakable bell-like sound ring behind him, and knew it had begun. He turned sharply, looking at Cell's muscular arm zoom towards him elbow-first. He ducked.

He felt Cell's elbow brush against the hairs on his arm.

He retaliated with a punch towards Cell's face, who grabbed his fist and responded with a punch of his own. Goku stopped the blow with his other hand, remaining in that unlikely embrace with Cell for a couple moments. It was strange for Goku to be what could be classed as a close embrace without something soft squishing against his chest. He mentally groaned. _I should have taken a moment to catch up with Chi-Chi before all this_… It was getting a little distracting. They remained lock in that position for just the fraction of a second, before an explosive wave of energy forced them to the opposite sides of the ring, where they stood, staring warily at one another.

As Cell dashed towards him in a blinding flash of energy, Goku took a moment to steal a glance across the terrain, looking for something he could use against Cell. His eyes caught the sharp, pointy pillars on the corners of the stage.

Then he rushed forward to meet Cell's blow. Cell attempted to knee Goku in the in the gut. Coku dashed behind Cell, kicking him in the calf, attempting to lure Cell to the corner of the arena. Cell jumped, swiping at Goku with breakneck speed. Goku grabbed Cell's forearm, pushing away from him into the air in a furious burst of energy. Goku zoomed backward, fast.

Cell smirked, cupping his hands and pulling them to his side, a miniscule sphere of white energy appearing between his palms. "Kame…" he said. Goku tensed, ready to move at the slightest notice. "Hame…"

Just as Goku zoomed upwards, Cell disappeared. Goku, realizing his mistake, spun sharply around, shock catching him in midair. It was a moment too late, however.

Cell teleported behind him. "HA!" Goku caught the Kamehameha blast full on, the wave slamming him into the ground. It hit him like a block of steel, crushing him between itself and the ground. Pain like this few things could match. It was hot, and Goku felt as if his very skin were on fire. It was like swimming in a sea of endless agony, almost forcing his skin to rend from his bones. He managed not to grunt, but it was a close thing.

As the blinding light lessened, Goku found himself looking at Cell dashing towards him with full-speed again. For the first time, Goku fully appreciated the fact that this was a more formidable foe than any he had ever faced. Every moment was a pearl, every second he spent living a gift granted.

With that in mind, he charged ahead.

He met Cell in midair with more energy he had ever released in his life. In a burst of ki, Goku felt refreshed, his hair standing ever spikier as it glowed gold and electricity cracked above his skin. The sensation of becoming a Super Saiyan was one he could never, ever describe with words.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it was pathetically pointless. But, hey, I was colossally bored. If you like this, please check out my other fics. My Harry Potter fic is probably about the most uncommon topic on the website, but yeah. My Inheritance fic is kinda embarrassing, but the note at the very end of the fic (end as in, latest chapter, as it's unfinished and on hiatus) explains everything.**

**Of course, I'm using someone else's computer.**

**Please review, that is the only reason I wrote this fic. I mean, alerts and favs are nice, but they are not the same as reviews. **

**P.S. I changed my name because my old one seemed too gothic/emo, and I am NOT gothic or emo, thankfully. It was kinda "My Immortal"-ish or Twilight-ish (ugh, Twilight. Aside from the fact that it's terribly written, there aren't many guys, I think, who enjoy Twilight, and I am a guy). _  
_**

**-Omega**


End file.
